16 December 1982
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1982-12-16 ; Comments *Best sessions of the year were broadcast in the first part of the show, and the combined numbers 45 to 41 of the yearly and all-time Festive Fifties in the second. Until recently, only the chart rundown was available. However from early February 2010, a new recording became available, including edited highlights of the session tracks and records portion of the show. Sessions *Sophisticated Boom Boom, #1 (repeat). Recorded 1981-10-28. No known commercial release. *Three Johns, #1 (repeat). Recorded 1982-07-21. No known commercial release. *Cocteau Twins, #1 (repeat). Recorded 1982-06-21. Available on BBC Sessions (Bella Union). Tracklisting Best sessions of the year and the odd record *Start of show (File 1) *Three Johns: Heads Like Convicts (Peel Session) *Leroy Smart: Know Yourself *Heptones: We Want It (7") The Thing *Cocteau Twins: Alas Dies Laughing (Peel Session) (File 1) *Sophisticated Boom Boom: Surrender To Me (Peel Session) (File 1) *Three Johns: Pink Headed Bug (Peel Session) *Southern Death Cult: Fatman (single) Situation 2 (File 1) *Lone Ranger: Life In The Arena *Cocteau Twins: Feathers/Oars-Blades (Peel Session) (File 1) *Three Johns: No Place (Peel Session) *The Slickers: Chuckie *Sophisticated Boom Boom: White Horses (session) (File 1) *Cocteau Twins: Wax And Wane (session) (File 1) *Three Johns: Lucy In The Rain (Peel Session) *Adicts: Four Three Two One (album - The Sound Of Music) Razor (File 1) *Sophisticated Boom Boom: Is It About Sex? (session) (File 1) *Bree Daniel: Oh Me Oh My () Upsetter *Cocteau Twins: Garlands (session) (File 2) *'File 6' cuts in *Sophisticated Boom Boom: Joe (session) (File 2) *DVA: High Holy Disco Mass *'File 6' ends 1982 Festive Fifty: Numbers 45-41 (File 2 plays the rest of the Festive Fifty) *'45 (AT)': Siouxsie And The Banshess, 'Icon (LP-Join Hands)' (Polydor) :(JP: 'I'd like to be an expert on icons, curiously enough. I think they're very beautiful things.') John then mistakenly gives the LP's title as 'Hold Hands'. *'45 (FF)': Simple Minds, 'Glittering Prize (LP-New Gold Dream 81-82-83-84)' (Virgin) *'44 (AT)': Sex Pistols, 'Pretty Vacant (LP-Never Mind The Bollocks)' (Virgin) :(JP: 'Extraordinary, the number of bands who think that's what they're doing in 1982, and of course they're not by a mile.') *'44 (FF)': Shambeko Say Wah!, 'Remember (7 inch)' (Eternal) :(JP (referring to the next track): 'One of the great records of all time.') *'43 (AT)': Specials, 'Ghost Town (12 inch)' (2-Tone) :(JP: 'Speaking of ghost towns, tomorrow night the John Peel Roadshow is in Warrington with Frankie Goes To Hollywood. Thought you'd want to know that.') *'43 (FF)': Weekend, 'View From Her Room (7 inch)' (Rough Trade) :(JP: 'That's one of two records in the 1982 Festive Fifty that I've never played on the radio before. Starting to think for yourselves, eh? We'll stamp that out.') *'42 (AT)': Siouxsie And The Banshees, 'Switch (LP-The Scream)' (Polydor) :(JP: 'Taut, young, expectant muscles, I've always imagined.') :Rather surprised to see this next one at 42 in our 1982 chart. No reason, I mean, it's a good record and everything, but I didn't realise it was that popular.')'' *'''42 (FF): Chameleons, 'In Shreds (7 inch-double A side with Less Than Human)' (Epic) *'41 (AT)': Joy Division, 'She's Lost Control (LP-Unknown Pleasures)' (Factory) :(JP: 'Will we hear from them again in the Festive Fifty? Well, I know and you don't. Bet you can guess, though.') *'41 (FF)': Passage, 'XOYO (LP-Degenerates)' (Cherry Red) File ;Name *1) JP19821216_01.mp3 *2) JP19821216_02.mp3 *3) and 4) John Peel Festive Fifty 1982 Parts 3 & 4 *5) Peel 1982-12-16 (p).mp3 *6) 1982-12-16 Peel Show L593.mp3 ;Length *1) 25:30 *2) 1:03:11 *3) Part 3 - 0:22:26 *4) Part 4 - 0:24:37 *5) 1:53:50 (Full unedited show) *6) 0:06:23 ;Other *1) and 2) Very good stereo sound at 256 kbps. Many thanks to Peel Mailing List member ray_b2 for uploading this show. *Listed in The Peel Sessions, but not as part of the chart rundown. *Originally shared via the Peel Mailing List *6) created from L593 of SL Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. ;Available *1) mediafire *2) mediafire *3) and 4) ? *5) Mooo Server *6) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1982 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Festive Fifty Category:One For Ken Category:John Leonhard's Dad Tapes Category:SL Tapes